User talk:Holhol1235
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warrior RP Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hai there! *What do you think should be in teh infobox...? :O --★ Blanky 23:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *"Great"...? And you click "Move", besides the "Edit this page" button. --★ Blanky 00:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Konichiwa (or however you spell it) I think I know how to find my FC, but I can't do it right now, and my Wi-fi isn't working right now either. I'll try to find it though...Midnightblue05 15:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) If I end up playing (emphasis on if), I always play as King Boo, so watch out missy. Just because I haven't played in a while doesn't mean I'm not good *slapped*. Also, my favorite tracks are Rainbow Road (on mirror too), Koopa Cape, and Delfino Square. What are yours? :O Midnightblue05 15:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Applesauce. *I was makin' it, mate. --★ Blanky 18:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hfhklhk;i I will latah.... --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 18:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) CHANGE YOUR UGLY AVATAR ALREADY, HOLWOMAN!!! PLEASE MODIFY YOUR SECTION ON THE ADMINISTRATORS PAGE AND ADD A MAPLESTORY PIC OF YOURSELF, THEN EDIT YOUR DESCRIPTION AS YOU LIKE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!! -Love, Blanky}} }} uh sure, could we say that jirachi met me on a previous trip to rafa and we were in contact by letter until the war broke out. when u stop at rafa i guess u could shelter in my character's house....... Dentface 04:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ok since she's from there, um they could exchange letters during the war....... um k? and i have read parts 1, 2 and part of 3, ill do teh rest tomorrow and im also gonna have joseph's sister kara join the inferno police, i want an epic battle between her and joseph.Dentface 05:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) uh lets do option 1. Dentface 17:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) yesh, jirachi will ask me before teh group leaves for the inferno police's lair. Dentface 18:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) also, does anyone control the queen as of yet? Dentface 18:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello name's Goth boy I'm new to this wiki and don't exactly know what goes on on the wiki so if you could help me that would be nice!--Goth Boy 23:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Are we allowed to create a character whenever we want and add them to a story? Dvgadgtujteulp Idea for sequel so uh last night this idea hit me for my character kara to join frozen fire. so i'm gonna have kara be in inferno police, and have a battle to the death with my other character joseph, which ends in her death. then a voodoo priestess who broke out of the inferno police's prison revives her. when she awakes, she is enraged and kills the voodoo priestess. then walks back into the inferno police's lair to find that the queen is dead, shocked and terrified, she runs away, far away, then she stumble's upon the frozen fire lair, and is hired as an assassin. wut ja think? Dentface 19:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ik, i said the queen was dead. Dentface 19:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC) actually, i'd like to have the voodoo priestess work for persephone (and she was not imprisoned, and doesnt die). and persephone sends her to revive kara so she can work for persephone. also i plan to have (if it ok with u) persephone ally with a makatoka nation, ruled by the lightning princess, who has a HUGE army. but persephone kills the lightning princess and becomes the overlord of makatoka. hope u like it --Dentface 04:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Laguz Alliance Affairs }} }} }} 11111 Would you consider joseph a minor or major/regualar character? The Dented Face 19:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) anotha idea i was thinkin, could persephone meet a gypsy named Vandalia (in beckett cuz she be following teh group) and she'll tell Vandalia to serve her or she'll kill Vandalia's husband. (Vandalia is teh gypsy in WTNC (teh next chapter) that brings kara back to life. The Dented Face 23:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The Game! Haha, no, it isn't. XD But do you want me to tell you what it is? You have to promise not to tell the others, though! --Emirilee 18:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) '''About the game:' Well, basically like this: you answer questions about the people on the list. Like: "Do you think Five is secretly loving jelly?" or "What do you think Eight and Nine share in common?" or "Do you think Six and Four would be friends?" or "Do you think Two and Three are an ideal couple?"" XD The results are usually really funny (especially with the ideal couples one; when I did it on Facebook, a lot of people came up with...interesting couples. LOL! :P). About the Warrior RP: Hm, I don't know if I'm becoming more active...I've just been coming on more often because summer ended. That's pretty ironic, though, isn't it? You'd think I have more time in the summer! My friends have less plans to go outside during school time, so I actually can log on a little more often now. ^^ I don't know if I can join the RP, because I actually think I suck really bad at writing. ><; I've dropped in to read the RP once, though, and I think you guys are really good writers~ --Emirilee 18:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Pssst, here are the questions I came up with so far! :P 1. How well do you think Six and Seven get along? 2. What do you think of Three? 3. If Eight, Nine, and Ten were to play a game, who do you think Three would bet on? 4. Can you guess Five's favorite food? 5. Who would you bet on in an arm wrestling match between Six and Eight? Who would One bet on? (If One is you, who would Three bet on?) 6. Which is more interesting: Two/Four as a couple, or Three/Six as a couple? 7. What would Seven comment on a relationship between Eight and Nine (not necessarily romantic)? 8. Imagine Five and Ten trespassing One's property together and they were caught. What would One do? 9. Do you think Four and Eight secretly like each other? 10. If you found out that Two was secretly Ten in disguise, how would you react? 11. In a match with Two and Three vs. Four and Five, who would you cheer for? 12. You walk in on Five and Seven secretly doing the Soulja Boy together. Your reaction? 13. How much do Two and Eight talk about Six? Do you have any ideas for the last 2 questions? XD --Emirilee 20:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hm, question #10 already has Two and Ten as subjects of the question, so maybe other numbers? ^^; --Emirilee 20:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, think these questions are wacky enough? XP I'm going to start the next part of the game in a few minutes! 14. What is one thing Nine might say to One? 15. Which is the most likely out of these: Three and Five being secretly related by blood, Nine and Ten being the same person, or One and Eight becoming lovers? --Emirilee 23:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I should change number 15... <.<; I think I may freak out people with all the questions involving two people on the list being couples, haha. --Emirilee 23:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, why not? XD --Emirilee 23:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) 2nd RP I'd prefer that you wouldn't have magical characters, but I'll think about letting you make them. It really depends on a lot of things, but, I will think about it. Midnightblue05 17:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) hi, i was thinking, could persephone use her magic to make joseph bad against his will in teh second rp? --The Dented Face 23:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Then GET SOMEONE MAGICFUL TO WORK FOR HER!! *hiss* --The Dented Face 03:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Stuffz go here --The Dented Face 20:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) BannedStory Peoples Could you be a bit more descriptive with Glorianna's hair 'sides...hairy?}} }} }} }} Pineapple Juice tastes like Jirachi's hair... i was thinkin.... could joseph's little sister mara be in jirachi's group? mara is looking for joseph and kara and doesnt know their bad, and she nor jirachi know eachother.... they just met in a town or something........... gwa Kay. --The Dented Face 00:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) i have another idea, it involves independence... i have another new character, Anastasia Hepburn... an advisor to the king of tanith who is really a sanjayan spy. she is exiting tanith when she runs into independence.......... yes or no? --The Dented Face 00:20, October 25, 2010 (UTC) 1. why not? 2. kk --The Dented Face 00:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC) 1. Because what? you have to have a reason... 2. YAY!!! 3. i really gotta get a word bubble on herez --The Dented Face 01:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) 1. k fine..... 3. ik, i feel so... so.... n00bish... --The Dented Face 01:18, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I embrace the darkness. Joey here...that is a good idea....and who knows? maybe, my dude just rarely survives. what do ya think bout that? Joey 066 14:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) hmm..hey, what if they both killed each other? just wondering...Joey 066 11:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh that was nice...kyu...Joey 066 11:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Gling gling. BEEP! "?}} }} }} }} BACKSTORY I sort of have a backstory for Anastasia that has to do with Persephone and Joseph's epilogue. Remember how Persephone was kidnapped at a young age? Well... I was thinking that maybe the same thing happened to Anastasia, which how how they met. And they like grew up with each other. Maybe at the end of Warrior Persephone could like meet up with Anastasia. The reason that helps with Joseph's epilogue is that Kara is friends with Anastasia and goes to her after erasing Joseph's mind, and that would help her get into Frozen Fire.... just an idea. --The Dented Face 01:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Any ideas on a backstory that would get them into frozen fire? im kinda out of ideas... --The Dented Face 12:02, December 7, 2010 (UTC) BAH could you tell be wut u have planned for persephone's epilogue for Warrior? I'd like to know it so i could somehow fit kara and joseph in it, so they could like join frozen fire.. my new characters would already be in it. also i'm gonna have an opening scene to TNC where my frozen fire group is chasing after an ambassador who escaped persephone, if its okay with you that is.. ill make details on it in a blog, if you approve... --The Dented Face 02:27, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Because she used to be the advisor of a king, so she was captured and tortured for info. --The Dented Face 02:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well ya, that's what I was going to say next.... --The Dented Face 03:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well than lets change my idea around, because I sort of need it to do something with a lot of characters (like relationship growth between Joseph and Anastasia) so since that's what frozen fire does then, The Ambassador could be like someone Persephone hates because she sent people to attack Frozen fire. She did that because she wants all evil organizations gone... duh. So frozen fire captured her and her bodyguard freed her. --The Dented Face 03:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, thats certainly a nice statement..... scrap the whole idea.. I have to make it more simple. --The Dented Face 03:37, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I forgive you. And your sorta of right... personally I have good plot ideas but, the way I begin them is the confusing part..... I just have to make it... simple. Also, as I said above, could you tell me the epilogue of Persephone for Warrior? --The Dented Face 03:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, where and how exactly does she organize them. --The Dented Face 12:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Olives *I responded. Midnightblue05 01:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) *I responded...again...Midnightblue05 00:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hm... Well, if that would happen, or should I say when, Lamar would take the position of king, since he's the oldest and all. However, if he didn't want to, wasn't able to, or died, Cicely would be next in line. But, knowing how Lamar is, he would want to be king. Actually, that was part of the epilouge for him (becoming king), and Anton took his dad's place as the king's advisor...so, yeah...Midnightblue05 18:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) That's right, Mr. Trite. }} }} Um...yeah, I guess that's fine. I suppose there should be a reason, though. All friendships have reasons...Midnightblue05 22:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) That works. Midnightblue05 23:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Is it the Destination, or the Journey? *Um...I'd prefer that it just keeps to those 5, since Warren doesn't go along (would it make sense for Lamar's bodyguard not to go, but some random Tanith knight to?). Midnightblue05 22:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, that works. Warren does the same...except he gets captured and thrown in prison...Midnightblue05 23:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) The 39 Clues cOmE jOiN tHiS tRiP! ^o^ *Well, actually, I've edited her appearance a bit, so I need to upload a picture. *Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention to you guys that the picture Blanky updated wasn't supposed to be updated. I'm using the older picture for her appearance in the 1st RP (since her hair's all messy and such). Midnightblue05 23:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- *I was too lazy to find a more secret wiki. Well, anyway... I'm sure you read the little conversation Blanky and I had about me creating a descendant of Rhys. Well...I need help, and I figured you would be a little more eager to help than Blanky way. I already decided her name (yes, I decided to make her a girl): Gwyn. I also already made a BannedStory picture for her. I just need some ideas about her actual personality and bio. So...any ideas? Midnightblue05 00:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) *That works, though, I kind of didn't want her to be a mage/priest/cleric. I guess it wouldn't make sense if she wasn't, though...Midnightblue05 00:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) *I don't like mages... Midnightblue05 00:24, March 7, 2011 (UTC) *I don't like magic. I would make her a cleric before I would make her a mage...Midnightblue05 00:27, March 7, 2011 (UTC) *Magic has to do with a bunch of fake spiritual stuff that I'm not fond of...at all. Midnightblue05 00:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) *Doesn't a cleric just heal people, because I'll be okay with her being that, I guess...Midnightblue05 00:36, March 7, 2011 (UTC) It Sure Is Boring Around Here! *That would be one big group, though, and it would be hard for them to blend in (unless everyone was a master of disguise). It would be really funny, though, having them faun over Anton throughout the whole trip...Midnightblue05 21:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *I suppose I'll make them come along, but I'm controlling all 4 of them... Midnightblue05 21:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *No. Midnightblue05 21:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *Why? You don't need anymore characters... Midnightblue05 00:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) *Touche. Well...I guess you can make a girl who likes Anton...but only if you promise to kill her off later. Midnightblue05 00:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) *No...but you better kill her off. Also, she should be a daughter of a Tanith military official, like the other four girls are. Midnightblue05 *That works. Midnightblue05 00:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Gravity, We'll Defy It! *Well, it's not my fault that Blanky made the first picture wrong. I'll change it, though...Midnightblue05 23:11, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Light and Will }} }} }} Message I forgot what I was about to tell you. Gol 23:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't really like those eggrolls. }} I am a banana In My Arms *Done. Midnightblue05 17:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm Not Afraid To Be Who I Am *Absolutely. I might want to come back here sometime and relive the memories...^_^ Also, check my newest blog on here...please. Midnightblue05 16:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Matters of Blood and Connection }} }} }} Replied. }} }} }} And I guess I'll go check AAO now...}} Since we're on the subject of TV shows, I've been watching this show called Lost on DVD recently. Currently, I'm on Season 2. You've probably heard of it. Responded on both. Also, you said you were gonna sign up on teh Millard High RP? WHY HAVE YOU NOT DONE SO YET?!}} }} Respondez.}} She's So Nice, Naive, and Beautiful *Okay. >_> Midnightblue05 23:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) BWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAH *Eh, you can probably ignore that. ._.; Oh, well. May as well continue the conversation here. Maybe. I dunno. Regardless, I haven't played the one you sent me (or gone on the site, for that matter) since the day you sent me it. I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 02:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC)